Moments
by life-in-a-beautiful-light
Summary: A collection of prompts in no particular order (mostly Caskett related). Always open to suggestions, so feel free to prompt away!


_Author's note: A collection of prompts in no particular order that I hope you enjoy! This particular prompt was one that I found myself on Tumblr but I am definitely open to prompts being sent my way – my PMs are always open or you can simply leave a suggestion in the review box. Thanks for reading and usual disclaimers that I don't own the show etc. apply._

 **{}** **{} {}**

Prompt: Castle gives Beckett a massage (pre-couple). Set season 3-ish.

 **{}** **{} {}**

She could feel his gaze as she, again, shifted in her seat, uncomfortable as hell. It was only a matter of time before he said something and she was surprised it took him all of ten seconds to ask. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes.'

'Liar,' Castle countered, absolutely correct in his observation. As much as she would deny it, he was becoming a fine cop. If he actually did paperwork and cut back on his share of ridiculous theories, he would make an excellent cop – again, she would deny this if asked.

Kate sighed. 'Fine. I overdid it last night and I'm a little stiff.' The second those words escaped her lips, she regretted her particular, and innocent, phrasing and immediately went to cut him off as he went to speak, no doubt picking up on her accidental innuendo. 'Don't even say what you were gonna say. Just don't.'

'Katherine Beckett, how dare you! I would never!'

Kate arched a brow. 'Really? Then what _were_ you going to say?'

'I was going to offer you a massage.'

'Also, predictable.' Yet after the shift that she had put in at the gym last night, maybe also needed. Next time, she would think twice about doing an extra set of weights.

'Your loss and, also mine.'

'Bet it is,' she sneered, not at all unused to offers of massages, lotion applications and pretty much any other kind of close personal attention from him. From anyone other than Richard Castle, she'd find it creepy and would most definitely consider it harassment. But it _was_ Richard Castle. Despite his playboy reputation, he was actually a gentleman who knew boundaries. He could offer all he want but knew never to go further than that offer, unless accepted.

'It really is. I once did a twelve-week masseuse course that I saw on Groupon and I'm yet to hone my skills outside of that course.'

'Why?' _And why did that not surprise her?_

'Story research. Also, I was bored.'

Again, no surprise…only temptation. 'Say, I was to take you up on that offer. What would it involve?'

'It depends. The course was fairly rudimentary, and I'm by no means a professional, but I feel pretty well versed. If you want a head massage, neck massage, full body massage,' he raised his eyebrows, 'I'm your guy,' he said with two thumbs.

'Okay, great but what would it _involve_?'

'Oh, you mean candles, oil and all that stuff, right?'

She nodded.

'Yeah, sure if you wish. Whatever you're comfortable with. If you want to strip and drape a towel over your cheeks whilst you lie on my bed, I will not stand in your way.'

'Your bed?'

'I took a course; I did not open a spa.'

'Can't you just do it here? No towels, no _cheeks_. Keep everything above the tattoo.'

Predictably, that set him off. It always did. 'The tat…I don't…where? What…is it?'

'Neck and shoulders only,' she said, dodging his stuttering questioning. Maybe she would keep him guessing for years, maybe she'd let him see it one day. Who knew what the future held?

'So it's somewhere below there?'

'Yes.' That was all that she was going to give him. 'Breakroom.'

Castle nipped at her heels like an excited puppy as they crossed the bullpen to the breakroom which was, thankfully, empty. She pulled a chair out from the table and slipped her blazer off. 'Work your magic. Paralyze me at your own risk.'

If she thought there was even the remote chance that Castle's hands would do her harm, she would never have taken him up on the offer. She trusted him; he always had her back and this time he also had her tired neck and shoulders in his warm, but not clammy, hands. And those hands, despite being optimal temperature, sent goosebumps rippling across her skin and relief down every muscle.

 _God, he was good. And, God, did a moan really just escape her lips?_

'Everything okay Detective? Not being too rough am I?'

'Not at all,' she said, her voice trembling as she pondered future massages with oil and towels. _God, Rick. God._

'I can go a little harder if you want.'

There was no hesitation. ' _Go harder_.' _She wanted it, she really did._

Yet, she never got it. 'Um, guys?' Kevin Ryan stood at the now open doorway, eyes wide. 'There's a call…for you Beckett…if you're not too busy?' _The little blocker._

~ end ~


End file.
